Everything I Didn't Say
by ceci9123
Summary: Bella, hundida en una profunda depresión tras la marcha de los Cullen, toma una decisión que cambiará completamente el rumbo de la historia. PERO, antes de llevarla acabo, hay algo que debe hacer: 'Queridos Cullen, esto es todo lo que nunca dije...'. Tráiler del fic: com/ watch?v RwG22iqNDTk
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

¿_Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?_

Aferré mis costados, tratando de mantenerme de una pieza. Comencé, casi sin darme cuenta, a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás, tratando de frenar esa agonía que venía desde el agujero en mi pecho, donde debiera estar mi corazón.

Dicen que el amor es una emoción que puede hacerte sentir a varios metros sobre el suelo, pero hay un dicho sobre él muy cierto: el amor puede servir para construir una casa, pero también para hundir un cadáver.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_.

Mi mente solo podía conjurar esas palabras, que se repetían en mi fuero interno una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez.

Yo la había dejado para que fuese feliz, siendo humana, no para... esto.

Otro gemido salió de entre mis labios.

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

Era vagamente consciente de que el dolor de las llamas que debían envolver mi garganta no había aparecido, pese a que su olor impregnaba todo a mi alrededor. Tomé su cuerpo desmadejado y sollocé.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

A lo lejos, con el viento soplando en la oscuridad de la noche, aulló un lobo.

**_Hola gente:) Este es el prefacio de mi nueva historia. En poco publicaré los siguientes capítulos, espero vuestras reacciones ante esta introducción. No olvidéis echar un vistazo al tráiler incluido en portada. Espero que os guste. Un abrazo, tanto a mis fieles lectores como a los nuevos que se hayan interesado por mi nueva historia, Ceci._**


	2. Rota

**BELLA POV **

Tomé el camión mientras veía caer la lluvia sobre el asfalto, en dirección a La Push. Hacía días que Jacob, el único que podía mantener las sombras alejadas desde que... él se había marchado, había dejado de hablarme. No me cogía el teléfono ni devolvía mis llamadas. Necesitaba verle, y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Los árboles ralearon en la carretera cuando tomé un desvío hacia el camino embarrado que daba a la casa de Jacob. Y le vi. Pese a la lluvia, iba en pantalones vaqueros cortos y zapatillas. Se había rapado su hermosa cabellera negra y ahora llevaba el pelo al rape.

Me bajé de un salto de mi viejo camión y corrí hacia él.

-¡JAKE! -le llamé. Él ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó su camino hacia el bosque, con los hombros encorvados, como si llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. -¡EH! -le increpé.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se quedó mirándome. Le observé en silencio, atónita.

-¿Te has rapado el pelo? -le pregunté, lo cual era evidente. Hice esfuerzos para que la voz no me entonces cuando vi la tinta negra que sobresaltaba en la piel de color rojizo que le caracterizaba. -Y te has hecho un tatuaje... -mi voz se perdió en el rugir de la lluvia.

Jacob inspiró profundamente. Me miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

-Bella... -fue un susurro. Lo mismo podría habérmelo imaginado.

-Creía que estabas enfermo y no podías salir -le confesé, gritando para hacerme oír sobre los truenos y el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el asfalto. -Ni... contestar a mis llamadas...

-Márchate -me contestó entonces el que hasta ese momento era mi mejor amigo en un tono que no admitía discusión. Le observé, conmocionada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quería que me fuese?

-¿Qué...? -susurré, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría. No podía respirar y sentía como el agujero de mi pecho se estaba abriendo de nuevo en todo su esplendor.

-Vete de aquí -parecía que Jacob lo decía contra su voluntad, porque sus ojos, siempre cálidos... estaban empañados con una tristeza que nunca habría podido asociar a él.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no se lo permití. Le cogí del brazo y me situé delante de él, resbalando en el oscuro barro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté observando su rostro, que había perdido todo rastro de la redondez propia de la infancia. La boca me sabía amarga cuando me di cuenta del por qué de su actitud. -¿Sam te ha convencido? -le increpé.- ¿Es eso?

Jacob comenzó a temblar y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Sam intenta ayudarme -me contestó. Luego sonrió amargamente. -No le eches la culpa a él. -Su rostro comenzó a cubrirse con una máscara en la que brillaba el odio. -Pero si quieres culpar a alguien... Mira hacia esos chupasangres a los que tanto quieres, los Cullen.

Me quedé helada. Le miré con el rostro sin expresión, completamente conmocionada por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Sentí como la herida del pecho supuraba.

Abrí y cerré la boca unas cuantas veces, sin habla. Finalmente, conseguí articular algunas palabras.

-No sé de que estás hablando... -Ni siquiera yo me sonaba convincente. Jacob me cortó de raíz.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Bella -gruñó con los nervios a flor de piel. Tragué ruidosamente.- Has mentido a todo el mundo. -Se mordió los carrillos mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, y comenzó a negar de manera sistemática con la cabeza. -Pero a mi no puedes mentirme. Ya no, Bella.

Fue en ese momento cuando se oyó un potente grito que reverberó en el valle donde se situaba la cabaña destartalada en la que vivían los Black. La voz decía su nombre. Jacob.

Éste giró la cabeza, y yo seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta la linde del bosque, donde vi a cuatro chicos de entre 17 y 20 años, todos vestidos como Jacob, con el mismo tatuaje y los mismos cortes de pelo. Como una secta.

Jacob me miró, con una mirada llena de dolor pero decidida. Respiraba rápidamente.

-Escucha Bella... No podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Comencé a hiperventilar.

No, por favor. Otra vez no.

-Oye Jake... ya se que te he... herido. Y eso me está matando -le dije mirándole a los ojos. Su expresión se crispó, con el dolor patente en cada rasgo. -Me mata... Necesito... tal vez... si me das tiempo... -la voz me tembló terriblemente, y traté de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Jacob comenzó a mover la cabeza y le vi abrir y cerrar las manos, con los tendones de los brazos resaltándole. Tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Para... -me dijo a voz de cuello. -No es por ti... -empezó, y a mi me salió una carcajada amarga e histérica.

Los ojos se me empañaron de lágrimas.

-No es por ti es por mi ¿no? -le increpé, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿En serio?

-Es verdad -me dijo Jacob, aferrándome por los hombros. -Es por mi... no soy... bueno.

¿Cómo que no era bueno? Otro ramalazo de dolor me llegó cuando comparé esta conversación con la que había tenido meses atrás con... él...

-Yo solía ser... un buen chico -me explicó Jacob, mirándome directamente a los ojos. -Pero ya no lo soy. Y todo esto no importa ¿vale? Se acabó.

¿Tú... no... me quieres?

No.

-No puedes romper conmigo -rogué, mientras esta vez era yo quien negaba los hechos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando aclararme las ideas. -Eres... eres mi mejor amigo -dije utilizando mi última baza, sin despegar los ojos de sus pupilas oscuras. -Me lo prometiste.

-Lo sé... -dijo Jacob. Cerró las mandíbulas audiblemente. -Prometí no hacerte daño, Bella. Y ahora estoy cumpliendo esa promesa. Vete a casa. Y no vuelvas por aquí... o al final te haré daño.

Y entonces Jacob se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia Sam y el resto de los chicos, mientras yo caía de rodillas, permitiendo que todo el dolor que llevaba meses acarreando a mis espaldas me hundiese con su fuerza.


End file.
